Ich galube, Ich Liebe dich
by German-Princess
Summary: Hetalia Germany x Fem! Italy. What happens when a mysterious woman is in Germany's house after a night of drinking and not only in his house but in his bed!
1. Chapter 1

Germany X Fem! Italy

Germany woke up rolled over and looked at his alarm clock it was 5:00am. He stretched and rolled over the other way to look out the window, it was still dark so he closed his eyes again and his hand touched something. Half awake he wonder what it was he touched it again it was warm and soft he wondered what it was he squeezed it, it squishy but firm at the same time and some how addicting. Germany squeezed it again only to hear a muffled noise he paused then did it again... He hear a noise again it was a little louder and then something moved then to him. He sat up quickly and knew it was that dummkoft Italy...

Italy! Vhat die hell are you doing in bed again?! A frustrated Germany yelled and threw off the sheets only to find...

A half naked petite red headed woman in a loose tank top and shorts sleeping next to him!

Germany blushed and covered the sleeping woman and out of bed. He stood and stared at the bed, the woman turn over towards him exposing more of her breast he flinched turned around and blushed redder.

Vhat die hell is going on? Who is this woman? Germany said. I don't remember bring home a woman last night, I remember going to get some beer night with bruder and carrying him home since he was to drunk to walk then leaving him on the couch and going to bed. Did I do something while I vas drunk? No I couldn't of he thought and massaged the space between his eyebrows feeling a migraine coming on. Dammit! He yelled.

Suddenly he heard movement and turned around to the girl. She sat up stretched and yawned her red hair fell messy down her back and on her shoulders her tank top was very low and barley covered her big chest and she turned to him smiling stupidly.

Good morning Germany! Is it time for breakfast yet? The girl said.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany quickly when to his night stand and pulled out his gun and pointed it at the woman.

Who are you? Why are you in my bed?! Are you a spy, I will kill you if you a spy! Germany yelled.

Eeeeeeeep! She screamed. Don't shoot me! Please Germany don't shoot me! I'll do anything well except eat British sconces! Don't shoot me I sorry if I made a mess in the kitchen again i'll clean it up I'm too young to die I'm still a virgin! Cried the redhead.

Germany demanded again, Who are you?!

Terrified the girl screamed, Ahhhhhhhhh! Don't shoot it's me Italy! don't you recognize me Germany?

Ja right, you are not Italy! Italy is a boy and you clearly are a woman said Germany

No it is me Italy and I am a boy! Oh I know maybe I'm dreaming and having a nightmare, she said.

Nein this is not a dream, he said. Now who are you? And what have you done with Italy? Germany was getting worried.

Ahhhh! She screamed and cover her eyes with her hand pulling her arms in to feel something soft. She looked down at her chest she had boobs!

Germany Germany Germany! What happened to me I have big boobies she then noticed her voice sounded different. Germany I'm scared what happened to me?

Germany pointed the gun down knowing this wasn't going any where soon and said if you really are Italy tell me something only the real Italy would know.

Germany is a really sadistic! You have many strange magazines and DVDs in your house, one of them had dogs in it and your really into bondage and stuff! She cried.

Again! And shut up I get it your Italy but why are you a woman?

Phew, veee I don't really know last night Britain tried to kidnap me telling me he wanted to be friends and then he tried making me eat scones again! they are disgusting so well I didn't eat them and started crying then he called me an ungrateful brat and let me go. Veee, so I ran to your house but you were asleep and I knew that if I woke you, you would probably beat me and I was hungry so I made some a pasta then fell asleep in your bed after eating it. I'm a sorry I know you don't like me to but I was scared Britain would come back for me and now I am now like this! Italy said.

Dummkoft Italy he must of used his black magic on you!

Ah Germany what am I going to do?!


	3. Chapter 3

Well first get out of bed and get dressed and then we will eat breakfast and go to Britain's house said Germany.

But he is scary and I don't wanna I'm fine with being a girl, said Italy.

Now get out!

Ve! Alright alright already I'll get up.

He climbed out of bed and as soon as Italy stands up his boxers fall to the floor thank goodness his tank top was just long enough to cover his or her lower regions because Prussia walked in.

Hey West, what is all the yelling about? you woke me up from my awesome sleep... Then his mouth dropped open when he saw the half naked female girl ( Italy ) in the room. Well west if you going to try to me awesome like me and have sex with a girl keep it down I'm sleeping. Then he left.

Germany and Italy were now both red as tomatoes they stood there for awhile till Germany went into his closet and grabbed his military jacket and threw it at Italy.

Here put this on it should be large enough to cover you, Germany said.

Grazie Germany Italy said and began to pull of his tank top

Stop wait till I leave you are a female now you can't change in front of men he said blushing ja I'm going to take a shower and went into the bathroom.

Ve? Italy tilted his head but I still am a guy... Italy looked down at his new body then looked for a mirror. There was one in Germany's closet so he went inside and looked at him self. Well I do look pretty sexy! He modeled in his tank top looking at every part of him then grabbed his butt. Yay! It's not disappointing like Germany's butt! then he felt his hair it was much longer it was past his chest almost to his butt and them he looked at his chest. Hesitantly he touched his new breast they were warm, soft, and big! He couldn't believe how big they were he wanted to show Germany.


	4. Chapter 4

Italy stormed into the bathroom just as Germany was getting out and wrapping a towel around himself.

Germany look how sexy I look and I got big boobies like hungry! Italy said running into the bathroom.

Italy? Vhat are you doing in here and be careful the floor is wet...

But too late Italy slipped and was falling but not just falling but on to wet clean naked tall strong blonde German country/man with crystal blue eye. She fell right on top of him and Germany cursed as he hit his head. Italy only in a tank top laid on Germany's chest.

Ve Germany you smell nice, Italy said.

Get off of me Italy! Pushing Italy off until he felt something familiar

Italy was crouched on top on of Germany one leg was between Germany's legs and loosened the towel exposing Germany almost. Germany unearth her squeezed the familiar thing in his hand.

Italy moaned Germany's name

Germany blushed and now saw where his hand was squeezing and could see down Italy's tank top. Germany squeezed two more times again the feeling was so addicting and Italy moaned twice more. Then the Germany looked at Italy's flushed face she opened her eyes half way seductively looking into Germany's eyes.

Italy though veee Germany doesn't look so scary up close and he kind pretty and I like his eyes. Germany was freaking out because he knows not what he squeezed this morning and he's done it more than once now then thought wow Italy is really beautiful and he has nice ye when he opens them and then looked at her plump soft looking lips then blushed even more he shouldn't be thinking about this Italy is a boy well was and is his friend.

Germany? Italy said

Germany forgot where his hand was quickly pushed Italy off him.

Ouch that hurt Germany

Well so does my head now get out and get dress!

Italy did what he was told and Germany locked the door this time and concentrated on other hard matters below ( under his towel if you don't understand)

Dummkoft Italy and chat the hell is wrong with me he thought then Germany got dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Italy and Germany went down to the kitchen and it was a mess from Italy cooking pasta last night they both cleaned and when they were done Italy went to watch tv while Germany made egg and sausage for breakfast.

Italy it's ready! Called Germany

Italy came in and sat down wow Germany it smells great.

Italy continued like every he talked Germany ve ve ve ve blab blab blab about nothing important but Germany was extra quite today. He thinking about his p*nis getting hard when he touched Italy, he liked Italy even though he was a hassle but did couldn't figure out if he like liked him or just liked him soon he got a migraine.

Germany ve what's wrong? Italy asked

How can you be so calm about this Italy? I mean your a girl now!

Well I use to dress like a girl when i was a little bambino so ve this is very normal to me and I know Germany will everything he can to a help me, similes.

Germany picked up the plates and washed them while Italy sat on the couch watching tv and touching his breast again... Germany went to the phone and called Britain no answer he tried again and it was the same.

Germany! Italy called. Should I call Hungry and tell her what happen so I can get some pretty dresses!

Germany face-palmed himself and said ja Italy!

Italy called And Hungry said she would be right over with some clothes.

Italy wondered it felt so good, warm, and fuzzing when Germany touched him earlier but when he does it he doesn't feel anything. Ve I guess now it would be ok if I tell Germany I love him and... He blushed... Ki... Ki ...kiss Germany. He day dream while Germany stared at him confused.

Italy turned to Germany who was watching tv and grabbed Germany's hand quickly and placed it on her chest.

Germany said, vhat are doing then stared at Italy. Both of them blushed their hearts pounded faster. Italy moved Germany's hand to his check, Germany thumb brushed Italy's lip. It is soft Germany whispered but Italy didn't hear. Soon their faces started getting closer and closer then when there were almost touching and their eyes were closed.


	6. Chapter 6

I wrote this morning but didn't get time to post it. Also, I will be posting a 3 chapters every Sunday!

* * *

Half drunk Prussia walked in laughing, kesesese am I interrupting anything bruder? Kesesese maybe one day you'll be almost as awesome as me with the lady's

Dummkoft! And he pushed Italy away mad and blushing.

Ve? Italy eyes teared up thinking Germany was calling him the idiot he didn't like when Germany was mean and they wee getting a long so well they almost... Italy's face turned a light pink we almost kissed. He was happy but sad too because he really likes Germany and he was scared that Germany wouldn't like him anymore and leave him. Still that didn't bring him down cause he almost kissed Germany!

Germany on the other hand he was sweaty and nervous why did almost kiss Italy he thought. Why is this so confusing? Why is Italy acting so different? He needed to get Italy back the way he was before, ja like it use to be.

I'm going out with Spain and France, I'll be gone all day Prussia said walking to the door. Oh ya if you are going to have sex with your girlfriend do it on up your own bed and (now talking to Italy) if you get board with that stiff over there sexy I'm free, kesesese. Then he walked out the door only to let Hungry in. Oh what are you doing here? He asked her then said never mind I don't care and smile.

Hungry gave he a dirty look then turned around and closed the door on him. He pisses me off sometimes, she said then sighed.

Hungry! Italy ran over and greeted her and Germany say hi then walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

Oh my Italy you really are a girl and a pretty one at that! Said Hungry

Ve, I know right and I have a big chest like yours!

Well this is quite surprising but I always wished you would someday let me dress you up in girl clothes!

Confused Italy tilted his head, Ve?

Hungry grabbed Italy's hand and ran into the closest bedroom she could dress Italy up.

They ran passed Germany but stopped. Germany stay here and wait for Italy to come out, Hungry said.

Vhat why? He asked

So you can tell Italy he's pretty oh I mean she hehehe then headed into the room.

On the other side of the door Germany heard Italy and Hungry talking.

Wow hungry you sure did bring a lot of clothes ve

Ya I did I brought bras and panties too, but first I have to strip you!

Wait what no! Hahaha stopped don't do that! That tickles, don't touch me there! Ahhh!

Germany could help turning red because of his imagination and the noises. Are ya done yet? He asked.

Well almost said hungry.

Ve, I don't want to wear those panties I want to matching lace ones with the bra.

Fine let me help you and you can wear this dress!

Ve? Oh that's so pretty I hope Germany likes it! He said out aloud then blushed. Hungry smile she knew Italy loved Germany and now that he was now a she nothing could stop him.

We are all finished Italy and Hungry said. The door was unlocked and Germany was a bit curious as to what Italy would wear

Then Italy walked out wearing a red dress much like Hungry's dress with a white apron and green ribbon.

Germany was stunned she looked beautiful!

Ve Germany do I look pretty? Do you like it?

Germany was too shy to do anything else but say ja and blush looking away.

Then Italy jump on him hugging tightly, yay! That's happy he said.


	7. Chapter 7

(Two months passed and Italy accepted himself as a girl now and so did everyone else. He learned what happens to girls each month too and how to handle being a was cleared of blame after 2 weeks of German torture. Italy has also been living at his house now with his brother and is often yelled at for being too pretty and being hit on by other guys. Germany has avoided his friend this whole time...until today)

Germany was in his study working when Prussia walks in.

Hey bruder let's go get some beer!-Prussia

Nein I'm busy- Germany

Awww come on vhat are talking about you have been working all day lets go get some beer.- Prussia

Nein now go away. - Germany

If you don't come then I guess I'll show everyone my favorite collection of little bruder's baby photos- Prussia said with a evil smirk closing the door slowly.

Germany got up quickly and said " Nein! I'll go!".

They left and headed to the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

At the bar there was a crowd of drunk men surrounding a women at a table, but germany ignored it and went to the bar.

Prussia- I wonder ghats that all about must be one pretty girl maybe you should go talk to her Ludwig

Germany- Nein I will pass (Germany isn't good with women btw) two beers please, he ask the bar maid.

(The two drank at least 6 beers and Prussia was fine while Germany was a little drunk.)

Big bruder I'm going home -Germany

Ok Ludwig don't pick up any women, kesesese! -Prussia

Germany was walking home the back way when he heard a small scream for help.

Germany ran towards the noise and found A drunk Two very drunk men and A struggling women. One man was grouping the women's breast the other was smelling her hair and covering her mouth. Germany ran over and punched the one guy smelling her hair and fell onto the the other man.

What the hell man? -pervert one

Ya the the fuck?!-pervert two

If you wish to live you will run for your lives now!screamed Germany giving a serious deadly look

The men freaked and ran like they never have the their low lives and cried mommy too.

The women was crying softly as she sat on the dirty ground.

Are you ok Madame ? He asked turning around slowly.

Buthe wasn't able to turn around fully because the women hugged him and cried on his should saying thank you and that's she was so scared.

It's alright now they are gone I scared them away- Germany

Crying she spoke still hugging his back " will you take me home I'm to scared to walk"

He didn't have time for this but he felt bad for her and gave her a piggy back towards her house where she said it was, but she fell asleep he tried to wake her but she was dead asleep. So they ended up going to his house her brought her to his room and tucked her in his bed.

Vell I guess I'll sleep on the couch- he said looking and the beautiful sleeping girl.


End file.
